A Final Desicion
by zoro4me3
Summary: Takes place after "Pieces of Her Mystery". Explains more in depth about Jenka's conversation with an old ally named Pin on Archipelago Island. Yes we know Moria didn't really resigned and kept his position, but THEY don't know that. Plus Jimbei's position is being questioned as well in the Shichibukai. "Him" is the demon who slaughtered her family...


Separating herself from the group to cool her head, Jenka wondered alone through the groves of Archipelago. Though she was pissed off about the tenryuubito and using humans for slaves, she did feel bad for causing a scene in front of other pirates that she could endanger. Most people avoided her as she walked down the street, but there was one person in particular that caught her eye. She glanced over her shoulder and noticed a cloaked man who had been following her ever since she hit the tenryuubito. She walked over to a more private area and turned to face the man.

"What do you want? Your shadowy presence is annoying me."

The man revealed his face to her with a blank expression.

Her eyes widened. "Pin?! What are you doing here?"

He didn't answer, but pointed over to another grove instead. He jumped into the air and disappeared. Knowing the situation to be private, she casually walked over to the grove he pointed to. It was secluded with trees and bubbles everywhere. There, they could be alone to talk freely.

The man reappeared behind her in a flash. She sighed. "You can take off that cloak now, Pin. We're alone."

The man did so and tossed it to the side. He was a tall slender man with long shaggy orange hair with a band over his forehead. He was wearing a black tunic and brown pants with a matching long-sleeve undershirt. He also wore grey arm gloves and a turquoise scarf around his neck. He got on his knees and bowed his head to her. "I am honored that you remember who I am, Kobaiyo-sama."

"Did you have to follow my every step?"

"I didn't mean to look suspicious. I only wanted to make sure it was really you before I revealed my identity."

"Why?"

"Because I have some urgent business to discuss with you."

She sighed. "What's so important, Pin? Why have you come looking for me after all this time?"

"Forgive me, Kobaiyo-sama. We've been looking for you ever since we heard you left Roger Town and traveled back into the Grand Line."

He took out a piece of paper from his scarf and unfolded it to show her wanted poster. "It wasn't until we saw your new updated wanted poster from Enies Lobby that we knew you'd be around the Red Line area. Captain Whitebeard heard you were traveling with the Mugiwara pirates and wanted me to contact you immediately, Kobaiyo-sama."

Jenka closed her eyes. "Don't call me that. I was stripped of that privileged name years ago. Now what does a great pirate like Whitebeard want with me?"

Still kneeling, Pin began to explain. "It's urgent. You already know he has proclaimed war upon the World Government and he is now recruiting old powerful pirates as allies." He narrowed his gaze at her. "You know why he wants you... 2nd captain of the Elite Kobaiyo Pirates: Captain Kobaiyo Jenka-sama."

Anger began to stir inside of her. "I said don't call me that! I am no longer the captain!"

"Not by choice."

She turned her back to him and ignored the topic. "Why is Whitebeard declaring war? What business does he have with the World Government?"

"His vice captain Portagus D. Ace was captured."

Her eyes widened. "Ace?! Fire Fist Ace?!" He nodded. _Luffy's older brother..._ She thought to herself. "Who captured him?"

"Blackbeard."

"What?!" _Blackbeard must have been a powerful foe to take down Ace... Was he the one that killed Ace's best friend?_ "So Whitebeard wants his nakama back."

"Exactly. And since Blackbeard turned him in, he was given the open Shichibukai spot."

"You're kidding?! That bastard!"

"Ace is to be executed one week from now."

"So soon?"

He nodded. "Because he's a powerful pirate, the World Government wants to end his life as soon as possible. They think it'll help end the Age of Piracy."

She laughed. "As if that will ever happen. So Ace is in prison, Whitebeard wants him back, and Blackbeard is now a Shichibukai. He's most likely filling Crocodile's spot."

"I really think you should consider joining with Whitebeard."

"Why should I? I'd like to help Ace, but it's not my business to interfere. Especially when it's the infamous Captain Whitebeard we're talking about."

"But _he_ will probably be there."

She looked back at him and gave him a serious look. "How do you know?"

"Because he is a friend of Blackbeard. If we find Blackbeard, you may get some answers out of him."

She began to sweat nervously. "He has no friends. So why team up with Blackbeard?"

"Do you think he maybe wants the other open Shichibukai spot?" He asked, referring to Moria's recent resigning status thanks to Luffy.

She shook her head. "No. He thinks he's above all of that. He's too high on his mountain to want to be joined in a group of pirates with the government."

"What will you do then? Whitebeard needs his answer."

She closed her eyes and thought about if for a moment. _I have been waiting seven years to find and kill that demon... If I team up with Whitebeard I can gather more information and end my search faster! But that would mean fighting against the entire World Government. Do I have the power to do so? What would father think of this? Dammit... On the other hand, this is a chance to test my strength and see if I'm finally strong enough to face "him"..._ She opened her eyes again and stared at Pin.

He blinked. "Kobaiyo-sama? What would you like me to tell him?"

She clenched her fists as she answered. "Tell him that I accept on one condition."

"Yes?"

She held up her fist. "When this is all over, I get to have a talk with Blackbeard before Whitebeard deals with him."

He bowed his head again. "Yes, Kobaiyo-sama. I will inform him immediately and another messenger will come to take you to his location soon. What about the Mugiwara pirates?"

"Leave them to me. I'll deal with them."

"As you wish Kobaiyo-sama." He was about to leave when Jenka stopped him.

"One more thing, Pin."

"Yes?"

"Don't ever call me Kobaiyo-sama again until I have revived the Kobaiyo Pirates again, understand?"

"Understood... Jenka-sama."

She nodded, accepting that name instead. And with that, he left. Jenka began to walk back to the open groves and walk down the streets once again.

 _I WILL have that demon's head, she thought. Even if it kills me, I will destroy him for all he's done to me. Forgive me, Luffy... everyone... When someone comes to get me, this will be the end of my adventures with you all. Maybe... I hope that we can all see each other again. Hell, maybe even join forces once more... Until then, this is it. Our partnership ends here._


End file.
